1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a module in which a functional element is accommodated, and an electronic apparatus and a moving object that include the module.
2. Related Art
In the related art, an electronic device including a module in which a functional element is accommodated has been proposed. In recent years, according to miniaturization of an electronic apparatus, miniaturization and height reduction of an electronic device used therefor have been demanded. As such an electronic device, for example, there is a sensor disclosed in JP-A-2007-214441 and an electronic device disclosed in JP-A-2010-283421. In the sensor device disclosed in JP-A-2007-214441, a sensor element that is a functional element is accommodated in an accommodating space provided between a main body (substrate) and a protection material, and at least an electronic part that drives the sensor element is provided on a surface of the main body on a side opposite to the side where the accommodating space is provided. With such a sensor, it is possible to reduce a planar area. Further, in the electronic device disclosed in JP-A-2010-283421, a quartz crystal vibrator element that is a functional element and at least an electronic part (IC chip) that drives the quartz crystal vibrator element are horizontally arranged in parallel on a substrate. In such an electronic device, although the planar area of the electronic device is large, it is possible to reduce the thickness (height), and thus, to realize so-called height reduction.
However, in the sensor device disclosed in JP-A-2007-214441 and the electronic device disclosed in JP-A-2010-283421, although it is possible to reduce the planar area and to realize the reduction in thickness, respectively, it is difficult to provide a device (module) that realizes both of the reduction of the planar area and the reduction in thickness.